TiTo
by debyyanime
Summary: Sakura conta uma das muitas historias que ela viveu durante a sua vida...Some isso mais uma cobrinha d'água,um Sasuke totalmente romântico e e um final...um tanto triste? XD Leia e saberá...Como sou péssima em summary não me matem, ok!


Essa OneShort é uma das obras de Tatiana Belinky do livro "Bindisula e outros retalhos ", eu apenas adaptei ao meu casal favorito (SasuSaku)

Espero que gostem, do mesmo jeito que eu gostei de adaptá-la . É meio...bobinha mais é legal ^^

**TiTo**

Ele era todo verde – verdinho-claro, liso e lustroso. Tinha uns 25 centímetros de comprimento por um pouco mais de um diâmetro na parte mais grossa (não pensem perverticidades), um rabo bem fininho, uma cabecinha de olhos lânguidos e uma lingüinha super-rápida para apanhar insetos,acho... E tinha uma índole tranqüila, era bem sossegado e deixava-se acariciar e manipular sem protesto.

Mas não eram muitos os que acariciavam. Na verdade, eu era a única pessoa que tinha coragem de segurá-lo na mãe e de brincar com ele. Alias, eu não precisava de coragem nem uma para isso, minha relação com ele era fácil e descontraída. Os outros é que tinham um medo irracional do coitado. Mas disfarçavam dizendo que era nojo. Imaginem só! Nojo de alguém tão bonitinho, limpinho, lisinho, mansinho e verdinho!

Será que vocês já perceberam quem é meu amigo Tito? É isso mesmo, era uma cobra – uma cobrinha d'água, totalmente inofensiva, que ganhei de Naruto, meu amigo brincalhão que quis me assustar. Pensou que ao vê-lo eu ia arregaçar a saia e subir na mesa, aos guinchos... Pois bem, o meu amigo-da-onça errou de endereço, primeiro, porque guincho não chega a ser meu meio de expressão preferido; e segundo, porque eu fiquei foi muito contente por ganhar mais um bichinho de estimação. Chamei-o de Tito, no ato, não sei por quê: nem ao menos sei, até hoje, se o bicho era cobra ou "cobro". Achei que tinha cara de Tito, e assim o chamei, e ele aceitou o nome sem reclamar.

Tito passou a morar no terracinho do meu quarto de solteira. Tinha ali um pires com água, e eu lhe levava as refeições em forma de moscas, caçadas pelo meu irmão caçula, Konohamaru. Mas o melhor é que de vez em quando eu o levava para passear comigo. E sabe como? Eu o instalava no pulso da minha mão direita, onde ele se enrolava, dando quase duas voltas na munheca (sem perverticidades de novo, povo pervo), e até passava a cabecinha em uma passada na própria cauda. E ai ficava bem quieto, imóvel, durante horas a fio, contente de aquecer-se ao calorzinho do meu pulso. E eu podia até andar com ele pela rua, tomar um ônibus, entrar numa loja – e ninguém percebia nada. As vezes alguém até reparava nele, mas não dava conta da realidade, e dizia "Poxa, que pulseira bonita. É de jade?". E eu dizia que sim, que era de jade – mas não deixava que mexessem nele.

Nessa época, eu estava começando o namoro com o rapaz que viria a ser meu marido, pai dos meus filhos e avo dos meus netos, Sasuke Uchiha. Mas eu ainda não sabia disso, o namoro estava apenas na fase da paquera, ou do flerte, como dizia naquele tempo. Um flerte muito legal, o namorado era simpático e bonito - e ainda por cima, poeta. E, como bom poeta, naquele dia ele apareceu lá em casa, trazendo-me umas flores que arrancara não de da onde, acompanhadas de uma poesia.

Chegou todo romântico, estendeu-me as flores, que eu peguei com a mão esquerda, enquanto ele se curvava galantemente sobre a mão direita, para beijá-la... E adivinhem o que aconteceu? Ele viu o Tito, enroladinho na minha munheca, tão verdinho e lustroso, e disse – isso mesmo! – "Que pulseira bonita! É de jade?". Só que, antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o Tito resolveu se mexer - e começou a desenrolar-se do meu pulso, com toda a calma.

Pra quê? O namorado soltou minha mão como se fosse uma batata quente, deu um pulo para trás e, numa voz que eu não conhecia, gritou – não, deu um berro, talvez mais assustado do que raivoso:

- Você ficou louca? Que brincadeira de mau gosto é está?

Foi dureza convencer-lhe de que não se tratava de uma peça que eu queria pregar-lhe... Quase que eu perco o namorado, naquele dia! Mas felizmente o trágico episodio teve final feliz. Para mim, mas não para o Tito, o verde, que ainda viveu comigo durante alguns dias, só para morrer de insolação, duro e seco, lá no terraço, porque eu esquecera de levar água, tão ocupada que estava com o namorado...

Ocupada se é que vocês me entendem *¬* Mas, pobre Tito TT^TT

Bom, espero que tenha gostado , só pra lembrar, a obra não é minha eu só adaptei um pouco ao mundo mágico de Naruto!

Bom, reviews? Sim?


End file.
